


The Law Firm

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is forced to intern at her fathers Law Firm. She is pushed to her limits when she is forced to work with Sandor Clegane. Sansa realizes she had lived a fantasy most of her life, and it's time to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

Sansa didn't understand why she had to intern at her father's law firm. She didn't want to be a lawyer, but her father insisted it would teach her good work ethic.  _It won't be so bad, Robb works at father's work._ Robb was an intern as well, but he was going to law school. Sansa just finished high school and she didn't know what she wanted to do yet with her life.  _I'm just not motivated._ Sansa sighed as she was driving to the Stark Law Firm. She lost all of her motivation after her last relationship with Joffrey.  _But I'm past that now._ Sansa pulled into the huge ten story building. It had a modern look to it. Sansa remembered being a little girl when her father first opened the law firm, she helped him pick out the design of everything and he took all of her suggestions into consideration. She had suggested he paint the building pink, he then explained to her why that wasn't a good idea.  _I still think it would have looked better pink._

Sansa walked into the building and was greeted by the receptionist, "Good morning, Ms. Stark." Sansa replied with a smiled and took her sun glasses off her face and put them in her Louis Vuitton bag that she had gotten for her eighteenth birthday. She went to the elevator and hit the number ten. _Where all of father's best lawyers are._ Sansa smiled to herself. She heard the ding and walked out of the elevator. 

She saw a receptionist who was talking on the phone and simply smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked to her fathers office and saw he wasn't there. She looked at the time and realized that she was late.  _Uh oh._ She went to the meeting room and saw a bunch of men in suites having a meeting. She saw her father at the head of the table and Robb by his right and Jory by his left. She didn't recognize anyone else but one man did stick out to her. He was huge and covered in burns. She felt a shiver run up her back. Ned saw her and motioned her to come in. Sansa walked through the glass door. "Everyone this is my daughter, Sansa. She is going to intern here for a while." Sansa looked at Robb who was smirking and mouthing 'You're late.' Sansa rolled her eyes at him. Some said hello to her but the strange man stayed quiet. Jory stood up and pulled a chair next to Robb for her and he sat back down. Sansa sat next to Robb. Ned continued talking about a case they were working on. 

Robb started whispering to her, "Just listen and next time where something more appropriate." She knew Robb didn't mean anything bad by what he said but she didn't see anything wrong with what she was wearing. She was wearing a simple dress and heels. She then realized her dress maybe a bit short, since it only reached her upper thigh. Sansa tried to take in what her father was saying but it was the most boring 15 minutes of her life. She didn't even know what the case was about. Ned finally excused the everyone. Robb and Sansa stayed seated. Most of the men had walked out. "Sandor wait." The man with the scars stopped and stood at the opposite end of the table. 

"What?" He asked in a tone that was less than pleasent.  _How rude! Doesn't he know who his boss is?_

"You're my best lawyer, you need some help. My daughter Sansa is a great help." Robb started laughing and Ned glared at him which made Robb shut up. Sandor looked annoyed.  _He should be happy to have free help not annoyed._

"Alright, whatever. I guess I can find something for her to do." Ned nodded. "Come on now, girl." Sansa stood up and followed him out of the room and as she was leaving she heard her father lecturing Robb to act professional and not like a child. "Listen, I don't get paid to baby sit so you best behave and not complain." Sandor walked into a huge office and she followed him in.  _He doesn't even have the manners to hold the door open for me._

"Trust me, I'm a great worker." Sandor sat on the side of his work table that had a computer and she sat on the opposite side. He began working on his computer and she sat there twiddling her thumbs feeling like an idiot. "So... What is it you want me to do?" Sandor sighed. He pulled out a stack of papers and put them in front of her.

"You see how at the top of the page it says a name." Sansa nodded. "Separate them according to the name and file them." 

"No problem." Sansa started separating them. "This isn't so hard." 

"Stop talking. I'm working." Sansa rolled her eyes.  _Geez, he's charming._ Sansa didn't understand why she couldn't talk.  _He doesn't have to listen, I just like to talk._ She started humming to a song that was stuck in her head. He glared at her and she stopped. 

* * *

It had taken her a hour but she finally finished the paperwork. "I'm finished." She said gleefully. She then heard her phone ringing and she took it out of her bag and saw that it was Joffrey.  _Just leave me alone._ He had been calling and texting her everyday since they had broken up a month ago.  _He doesn't handle rejection well._

"No taking calls." Sansa ignored the call and turned her phone on silent. 

"Wasn't planning on anyways." Sansa said under her breath. "What are you working on?" She asked while staring at his features.  _He looks concentrated._

"A case."  _Hmph._ Sansa knew he didn't take her seriously and she wanted him to. She decided she would help him with the case.  _Can't be to hard._ Sansa didn't understand why anyone would want to work here. All they did was sit around looking at papers or on their computers.  _Most. Boring. Job. Ever._

"Are you going to win? What's it about? Is your client guilty?" Sansa felt herself overwhelmed with questions. 

"One question at a time. Of course I'm going to win, I always do. My client is accused of killing his girlfriend and I don't care or know if he is guilty or not." Sansa felt her mouth drop open. 

"It's usually the boyfriend." Sansa said. Sandor nodded as he was reviewing documents. "But what if there is someone else?" Sandor looked at her funny. 

"What do you mean?" He raised the eyebrow that wasn't burnt off. 

"She could of had someone on the side. Y'know, like she was cheating on him. He could have gotten jealous and killed her. Or maybe he had a girlfriend on the side and she got jealous and killed her." Sansa said excited as if she solved the case. 

"Wish it was that simple." Sansa sighed. It seemed plausible to her.  _Who else would want to kill her? If not the boyfriend or a lover?_

"Do you think he did it?" Sansa asked. Sansa couldn't imagine her father allowing anyone to defend a murderer.  _It doesn't seem right._

"No." Sansa smiled brightly at his answer.  _I knew father could never defend a murderer. Although it's not father defending him._ Sansa then felt sorry for the girl who died. She wondered so many things.  _Was she pretty? How old was she? Did her boyfriend love her? Were they going to get married? Who would kill someone?_

She then heard a knock on the door and saw Jory walk in. Jory had been working for her father for many years and was a friend of the family. He was often over for dinner and her and the other Stark children had grown close to him since when they were younger he often watched over them. Sandor rolled his eyes as he walked in though. "How is she doing, Hound?"  _That's not a nice nickname._ Sansa hated mean nicknames, since Arya often called her crybaby or other terrible names. 

"I'm doing great! I filed a whole stack of papers." Jory put a water in front of Sansa. "Isn't that right?" Sansa smiled at Sandor. 

"She's doing fine. Keeps talking though." Sansa frowned. 

"Don't listen to him. He's a hard ass." Jory laughed at his own jape but Sansa didn't laugh. "See you in an hour for lunch in the break room. I'm sure your father would love to hear how well you are doing after being late this morning." Sansa sighed and Jory walked out of the office. 

Sandor handed her more papers to sort. Sansa began sorting them. "So, do you have a wife? Or children?" Sansa was curious about his life. "Or a girlfriend?" 

"Nope. I don't think most women enjoy a mean old scarred dog." Sansa felt sorry for him for a moment. "What kind of dumb boy do you have wrapped around your finger?" Then all of the sympathy she had for him went away. Sansa was never one to have many boyfriends. In fact, the boy she had dated was Joffrey. She was madly in love with her and he made her believe he loved her as well, but then he would get in his fits of rage and hit her. Especially when she wouldn't put out for him, he got really angry then but he never raped her which Sansa was thankful for. Sansa felt like crying from even thinking about Joffrey. He'd always apologize for hitting her and she'd stupidly forgive him. Sansa shivered. She was just glad that it was over. 

"I'm not like that! I don't even have a boyfriend." Sansa was mad. "This is stupid. I don't know why I'm even doing this." 

"No need to get upset, I know it sucks to have to work and your daddy is finally making you work after being spoiled your whole life. You probably just want to go shopping. I'm not happy about this either I have to sit here at listen to you chirping all day.  Get over it this is real life. Sometimes you don't get what you want." Sansa wanted to scream but she knew that would just cause scene. Sansa resorted in just standing and up walking out of the office. She then saw Robb talking to someone she didn't recognize. He saw her and excused himself and went to her. She dragged him to the coffee room.

"He's awful. I can't do this anymore. He thinks I'm just some spoiled brat. Please you have to talk to father! I want to work with you or Jory or even father! Anyone but him! He's so mean to me." Sansa felt tears coming down from her cheeks.

"Okay, calm down. It's alright. Just ignore him, alright? Show him you aren't some ditz with a credit card." Sansa wiped away her tears. "He's usually not that mean to people, he's just an ass. Maybe you're just overly sensitive." Sansa slapped his arm and Robb laughed. "Get back in there and don't let him bother you." 

"Thanks." Sansa smiled and walked away and stopped by the bathroom quickly and made sure he wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. She walked into his office.

"You're back? Hmph. I thought you were running and telling your father to fire me." Sansa huffed.

"Nope. I just needed a moment to myself. Why would I do that? I enjoy you're company. Do you not enjoy mine? I thought we were becoming fast friends." Sansa smirked as she continued sorting through the papers.

Sandor laughed. "Whatever you say, little bird." _Little bird?_ Sansa was confused by his nickname for her.

"Why'd you call me that?" Sansa asked.

"Because you're a pretty little song bird. Chirping her way though life." Sansa smiled. "What?" 

"You called me pretty." Sansa giggled. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Sansa changed the subject. "Will you be eating lunch with us?" 

"Nope. Don't have time to take a lunch break today and even if I did. Don't have much interest in eating with your family." Sansa frowned. 

"Fine. Didn't want you to come anyways." Sandor laughed again. 

* * *

The rest of the day went on with Sandor making rude comments toward her and Sansa either bickering back or just simply ignoring him. When she returned home she fell into her bed out of pure exhaustion. She didn't know if it was from working or having to put up with Sandor. Sansa hated the fact that she had to work with him and not someone else. When she brought it up to her father he insisted Stark's are not quitters and she would quit. Sandor told her she actually needed to be on time unlike today.  _He acts as if I was late on purpose!_ Sansa then made it her goal to get him to understand, as Robb put it, she's not a ditz with a credit card.  _  
_

 

 


	2. Sansa

Sansa was prepared to make a better impression today. She was wearing a tight black skirt and white blouse with ruffles. She also had black pumps on. She walked into Mr. Cleganes office and saw him sitting at his desk with a man that look as if he was only a few years older than her who looked as if he was about to cry. They both stared at her. "I'm sorry." She quickly walked out and went to the coffee room and poured herself a cup of coffee.  _I should have knocked._ She finished her coffee and Sandor came in the room. 

"Hey, you knock before you enter my office." Sandor looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Sandor motioned her to come and walked to his office. Sansa followed him and sat down noticing the man was gone. "I forgot to knock. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Sansa put her head down not wanting to look at him in the face.

"It's fine." He looked down at some of his papers. 

"Who was that? Was that the man accused of killing his girlfriend?" He nodded. "He didn't do it. Did you see how upset he was? He's not a killer." 

"Aye, well all signs are pointing towards him." Sansa sighed and heard her phone going off.  _Joffrey. Again._ She turned her phone on vibrate after ignoring the call. "But doesn't really concern you so don't get your feather ruffled over it." Her phone started vibrating again. "You could take that if you want." 

"I don't want to." Sansa sighed and pressed ignore. "Just need to get a new number or something." Sansa said under her breath. 

"Why don't you just run and tell daddy someones bothering you."  _Stop mocking me._

"I like to solve my own problems thank you very much." Sansa frowned. "Plus it's a lot more complicated then that." Sandor put down his papers.

"How so?" He looked curiously at her. 

"I'm not going to tell you, so you can go run and tell my father." Sansa smirked and Sandor laughed harshly. Sansa changed the subject, "What do you want me to do today?" Sansa smiled as prettily as she could.

"Uh- you can file these papers and answer the phone if someone calls and take a message." Sansa nodded as Sandor  handed her papers. 

"Okay." Sansa walked towards the filing cabinet and placing them in the correct spot. "So what do you do when you are out of this place?" 

"Drinking is a good way to pass time. Bet you don't know much about that since I doubt you are even old enough to drink. How about you, little bird? What do you do when you aren't being forced to work." 

"I've drunk before! I just haven't got drunk, I don't care too much for the taste." Sansa didn't know how to answer his question. The truth of it was she hadn't been doing much since her split with Joffrey, most of her friends were his friends as well and chose him over her. "Usually, I like to sing and dance. I used to take classes but in recent events I have stopped attending them."

"Recent events? You mean working here?" 

"Oh no! Not that, I simply mean in the last couple months my life has changed drastically and I had to put a lot of things on pause while I figure my life out. I've been trying to figure out what I want to do but I can't decide I'm so good at everything that it's hard to pick one thing." Sandor started laughing. "Stop laughing at me!" Sansa pouted as she put away more papers.

"You're a fucking trip, you know that?" Sansa just smiled. "Why don't you just ask your daddy for money?" Sansa huffed and walked up to him and crossed her arms and he looked up at her and smirked. 

"You think that you know me but you don't, you don't know one thing about me and yet you judge me and act as if I'm just some stupid girl. Stop treating me so terribly! Have I done something to offend you or are you always presumptuous ass."

Sandor looked in her eyes for a moment and chuckled. "The little bird grew some claws." Sansa huffed and smacked his arm and sat back down in the chair and grabbed her phone and started going through facebook. "She knows how to scratch as well. What are you doing?"

"If you want to be a jerk than you can do all of your stupid paperwork by yourself while I do nothing. That's what you think I do, right? Nothing."  

"You really are something." Sandor rolled his eyes.

"Something great. You just can't see it yet." Sansa smiled feeling slightly cocky putting down her phone.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and Sansa came home ready to relax in bed when Arya almost tackled her to the ground.

"San, I need to ask a huge favor from you." Sansa just nodded knowing that Arya wouldn't shut up unless she agreed to do whatever she wanted. "Well you know how I'm grounded I want to go out and hang with my friends but mom says I'm not allowed to unless a certain party pooper comes along with me." Arya smiled eagerly at Sansa.

"Fine. Let me get dressed first." Arya smiled and ran up stairs. Sansa felt bad for her not so little sister, who was at the blossoming age of sixteen. She had met a boy who was older than her by a few years who was nice boy who came from a not so wealthy family. Their parents have disapproved which of course made Arya want to see him even more. Sansa went up to her room and put on a short white dress that had a floral design and white flats. 

She could hear Arya yelling, "Hurry up, San!" Sansa walked outside where Arya was already sitting in her truck and Sansa climbed into the passenger side. Arya had been driving for about ten minutes when she pulled into a bar. 

"Arya! We are not going to a bar take me home right this instant. We aren't even twenty one." 

"Just chill." Arya got out of the drivers seat and Sansa reluctantly followed her. As Sansa was walking into the bar she noticed it was fairly empty besides a few people. She first saw Gendry and Hot Pie playing darts. Arya ran to Gendry and kissed him and started talking to the two boys. Gendry waved at her and Sansa waved back. She knew that Arya didn't actually want her to hang around with them so she decided to just sit down. She then saw a familiar figure sitting at a booth.  _He looks so big._ She saw his shoulder length jet black hair from behind. She walked up to the booth. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Sansa asked. 

Sandor looked at her up and down. "I could ask you the same question. I thought you didn't drink." 

"I never said I didn't, I said I didn't like the taste." Sansa smiled. "Are you here with someone?" Sansa tilted her head waiting for an answer.

"Nope just came here for a beer." Sansa smiled and sat down across from him.  _Did he just smile?_ "Why are you even here?" 

"Oh! My sister came here to hang out with some of her friends and I was dragged along. Don't tell my dad though." Sansa winked. Sansa looked over at Arya who was ordering alcohol. Her mouth dropped. "Do they not ID here? She's only sixteen." Sansa whispered.

"Must have a fake ID, little bird." Sansa shook her head.

Sansa changed the subject, "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes after work. Especially if I had an irritating day." Sansa frowned. "I'm just joking, little bird."

Arya walked up with Gendry, "I got you a beer, San. Who's this?" Arya asked giving him a dirty look.

"I don't want it. Would you stop being so rude!" Arya got an evil look in her eye. "Arya I swear if you pour that beer on me I will tell mom everything I know about you." Arya rolled her eyes and walked away. 

"Thanks for coming." Gendry said before walking away.

"She's so irritating." Sansa huffed.

"It could be worse." Sandor said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I suppose it could. It could always be worse." Sansa smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk? This place is kind of drab." 

"Sure." Sansa stood up and Sandor followed her out of the bar. Sansa began walking down the street noticing it was getting dark. Sandor walked on the side of Sansa. The bar wasn't on a busy street so there weren't that many cars. 

"How long have you been working for my father?" Sansa asked hugging herself from the chill outside. She suddenly regretted not wearing a sweater. Sandor then placed his jacket from his suit over her shoulders. Sansa felt a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

"A few years. I've been a lawyer for four years, yet I'm still one of the best in the town." 

"I heard. My father thinks highly of your work. I think he wants to toughen me up and that's why he has me working for you at least that's what Robb tells me." Sansa smiled. 

"Am I really that bad?" Sandor said sarcastically. Sansa shook her head.  _He's being a lot nicer... Perhaps it's the alcohol._ "Why do you need to be toughened up though? You seem to be doing pretty good for yourself." 

"I'm not tough, I wish I was but I'm not. Everyone else in my family is so strong, not just physically but mentally. I'm the weakling." Sansa let out a small sigh. "Sorry I'm not trying to get pity or anything." Sansa wrapped the jacket more around her when she heard her phone going off again and she just ignored it knowing who it was.  _He seems to have given up his whores to stalk me._

As soon as the phone was done ringing Sandor said, "Who is it that is always calling you?" 

"Just an ex-boyfriend. He thinks me and him need to be back together." 

"What do you think?"

Sansa sighed. "I think I need to stay as far away from him as possible. He's a Baratheon. I'm sure you know of them." The Baratheon's were a big deal in Ned's company. The Baratheon's owned a major bank that helped her father's company. They invested in his business which had paid out big for them as well. 

"I think everyone who works for your father knows that drunk idiot."  _Speaking of Mr. Baratheon._

"His son is nothing like him. I thought I loved him and at first he was sweet but it was all a facade. He's evil, I gave him almost all of me, but he cheated on me and beat me." Sansa hugged herself.

"Does your family know?" Sansa shook her head.

"They never saw the bruises because he liked me pretty and wouldn't hit my face." Sansa let one tear fall. "No more speaking of sad things. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Sansa could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hmm- do you have any pets?" Sansa's face lit up. She loved animals.

"Yes actually I do. I have a mutt named Stranger." Sansa squealed.  

"Oh I bet he's adorable. I have a wolf named Lady. She was a rescue her mother died and she left six pups and one was given to all my siblings." Sansa pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of her. "Isn't she beautiful."

Sandor chuckled, "Yea just like you." Sansa blushed once again and looked down. "Especially when you blush. What else do you want to know, little bird." 

"How old are you?" Sansa asked curiously. 

"Twenty-nine. You?" 

"Eighteen." 

"Shit. I thought you were like twenty, not eighteen." 

"I'm only two years younger than you thought." Sansa didn't know how long they had been walking. She wondered where they even were. Sansa looked around and could tell the neighborhood was questionable but she figured no one would dare to harass Sandor.

Noticing Sansa's discomfort Sandor said, "You're safe with me."

"I'm just not used to being out of my neighborhood." Sansa smiled. "We may want to head back, I'm supposed to be watching Arya. She's a trouble child." Sansa chuckled as they turned around. The rest of the walk was silent. Arya was standing outside of the bar. Arya was standing with Gendry and they were holding hands talking to each other. "How cute." Sansa said looking at them. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sansa took off the jacket and handed it to Sandor and her hand brushed against his which made her stomach turn. "Thank you." 

"See you tomorrow, little bird." 

"San! Let's go." Sansa cringed at Arya's yelling. 

"Bye." Sansa said walking away. When she was in the car with Arya she was bombarded with questions all to which Sansa just ignored.  _I can't believe I actually can't wait to go to work tomorrow._ Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Sandor. She didn't understand why he was actually being nice to her now but she couldn't help but feeling a bit flustered over everything that was said.  _He didn't actually say much, except that I was beautiful._

When Sansa got home she set out her outfit for the next day. She quickly went to bed with Lady at her feet and anticipated the next day.

 


	3. Sansa

Sansa woke up after a long sleep, she decided to take a shower. After getting out of the shower she blow dried her hair and curled her hair. She applied lip gloss and mascara. She had already laid out her clothes last night, she had decided on a navy blue pencil skirt with a white blouse. 

Sansa went down stairs to see her father, brother, and mother sitting at the table eating. She figured the rest of the house was still asleep. "Sansa, you're food is on the counter." Her mother smiled happily at her. "You look nice." She commented. Sansa walked to the counter and took the plate and sat next to Robb. 

"Thanks." Sansa began eating the pancakes that her mother obviously made. 

"Sansa, is Mr. Clegane being to hard on you? If you would like you can work with Robb today." Sansa wondered what Robb did during his days working. He often worked on his own.

"No, he's fine." Sansa told her father, which made Robb look at her with suspiciously.

"I thought you told Robb that you didn't want to work with him. I could talk to him if it please you."

"No." Sansa shook her head. "Thank you but I was just having a bad day it's fine really." Sansa looked at Ned and Robb. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa took her own car to work like usual. When she arrived at the tenth floor she heard Mr. Baratheon's loud voice and she almost cringed.  _He's so annoying._ Sansa saw him in the meeting room with almost everyone in there, including Sandor, who looked very annoyed. "Sansa!" She heard him yell in happy voice as he saw her approaching. She opened the door. 

"It's nice to see you Mr. Baratheon." Sandor looked up at her with sympathetic eyes as Robb pulled a chair next to him for her. 

"Ah- yes I don't see you around anymore, you should come over for dinner tonight." Before she could respond Robb began speaking. 

"We have plans." Ned scowled at Robb. Mr. Baratheon just continued talking about nonsense which Sansa wasn't paying attention to. Mr. Baratheon then left with her father as they were laughing and talking. Sansa sometimes wondered why they were even friends, her father was often times very serious while Robert was a drunk idiot. Everyone was walking out of the meeting room. 

"Thanks." She told Robb before heading to Sandor's office, since he had already left, in fact he was one of the first to leave. Sansa remembered to knock before walking into the office.

"Come in." She heard him grunt. Sansa walked in and sat in her seat and smiled prettily. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't really bother me he's just stupidly obnoxious." Sandor laughed. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. "I enjoyed last night." Sansa blushed thinking about his compliments.

"Aye, but it shouldn't have happened." Sansa frowned. 

"Why?"

"Because you're barely an adult and-" He didn't finish saying what he was planning. 

"Whatever." Sansa stood up and left to find Robb. She didn't want to hear his nonsense about how she was a little girl.  _I couldn't be the only one that felt a connection..._

Sansa saw Robb in his office, which she didn't understand why she never got her own office since he was an intern as well. Sansa walked in. "I'm working with you." Robb was about to say something. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Okay, intern." Robb winked at her and Sansa rolled her eyes. Sansa decided to go on her phone and scroll through Instagram, after about an hour Robb spoke again. "Instead of being useless can you go get me a coffee." 

"I'm not useless." Sansa stood up and went to the coffee room where she saw Sandor pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sansa ignored him.  _I can be rude as well._

"What have you been doing?" He asked casually. Sansa decided not answer. She went to the cappuccino machine and started making a coffee for Robb. "You're going to ignore me."  Sandor laughed. "Okay, whatever makes you happy, little bird." 

"You're really mean to me so why would I even speak to you." 

"You think I'm mean to you? I'm a lot nicer to you than I am to everyone else." 

"So you're just a jerk in general." 

"Don't have to get your feathers all ruffled up because you thought I was going to reject you."  _Reject me? That thought didn't even cross my mind! He was just acting like a jerk._ Sansa tried to convince herself.  _  
_

"There wasn't even anything to reject. I just said I had enjoyed the previous night because it was the proper thing to do and be friendly but you had to be so awful."

"You talk to much." Sansa didn't respond. "Fuck it." Sandor walked up to her and kissed her. It was soft at first but as time went on got more and more passionate. She felt his fingers going through her hair. Sansa had completly forgotten where she was  until she heard someone open the door and saw it was Robb. Sandor broke the kiss. "Shit." He whispered under his breath and Robb walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to him." Sansa said following him.

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked trying to catch up with him. 

"To tell dad." Sansa ran up to him and noticed a few eyes were on them.

"No! You can't. Please Robb." Sansa grabbed his hand and dragged him to his office and closed the door so no one could hear them. "Dad will fire him and you know that."

"Good. San, he had his tongue down your throat. It's so gross. C'mon you could do so much better than him. Have higher standards for yourself. Plus, we are in a workplace that is completely inappropriate. Seriously though, do you try and go for the worst guys possible? First Joffrey than Sandor Clegane." Sansa felt herself about to cry.

"That's a terrible thing to say. You don't get it. I mean we hung out last night-" Sansa didn't mean to tell him that. "Not like that we accidentally ran into each other but he was nice and sweet."

"And wanted to get in your pants." Sansa was appalled by her brothers words. 

"If you want to be rude, fine. But you aren't telling father." Sansa hated when Robb acted to overprotective of her.  _Jon would understand._ Jon, her half-brother, joined the military as soon as he turned eighteen. He was always nice to her when all her other siblings would make fun of her. 

"Fine." Sansa smiled since she had won their argument and walked out of the office to find Sandor. She found him in his office looking at paper work. She knocked of course and heard him telling her to come in. "He won't tell father, don't worry. I made sure of it. I'm sorry." Sansa put her head down feeling a bit ashamed for the whole situation.

"Don't apologize it was my fault." Sansa sat down across from him. 

Sansa felt flushed. "It's fine."

* * *

 

It was getting close to the end of the day and Sansa did her normal intern stuff and not much was said. Sansa looked at the clock and she only had ten minutes left before she had to leave. "I have to leave soon." Sansa said. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He half smiled at her.  _Obviously he's not going to ask me out or anything right now._

"So... Do you have a phone number?" He laughed and Sansa felt herself get embarassed.

"Are you asking me for my number?" Sansa nodded. "Alright, little bird." Sansa took out her phone and handed it to him and he dialied it in and handed it back to Sansa. She quickly added the contact and called him.

"Now you have my number as well." Sansa giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

* * *

 

Sansa was in bed laying down and she looked at the clock to see it was only ten. She heard her phone go off and saw it was a text from Sandor.  _Sweet dreams, little bird._ Sansa smiled and texted back.  _You as well. :)_ She really enjoyed the nickname he had given her, even if it was meant to mock her at first. She then wondered what she was to Sandor.  _I'll ask him tomorrow._ Sansa then drifted on into sleep.


	4. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic Sandor is definitely more willing to make the move on Sansa. Hope you enjoy :)

Sandor got to the office later than usual, although it may or may not have been because he didn't want to run into any of the Stark men. When he arrived he saw Sansa talking with her brother and Jory. Robb greeted him with a dirty look. Sansa smiled prettily.  _Damn._ He decided he didn't regret kissing her, although he wished that they were somewhere different where he could bend her over and take her properly. _No she's too good for that._ He wondered if she was still a virgin. 

He walked into his office without saying anything to anyone with Sansa following behind him. He held the door open for her and she walked into her office and sat in the chair that she always sits in he sat down as well. "Hi." She said shyly.  _She looks beautiful._ "Did you have a good morning?"  _Always so damn polite._

"It was fine." He grunted in response.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee or something?" She asked sweetly. 

"I'm fine." Sansa nodded and he heard a knock on the door and it opened. He saw Robb coming through the door.

"Hey San. I need your help today." Sansa rolled her eyes. "Come on."  _Fucking idiot._ He couldn't blame him though for acting so protective of Sansa. Sansa stood up and followed Robb out the door she turned around and waved and mouthed bye then walked out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Sandor had been working on his case all day and looked at his clock.  _5 p.m._ He took his suit case and walked out of his office. He was looking forward to getting out of work. After having Sansa not working with him he realized how much he missed her company. He saw her speaking with Petyr Baelish who was obviously flirting with her. Sandor hated Petyr Baelish, he thought he was way too manipulative and creepy. It seemed as if Ned Stark wasn't a huge fan of him either, since he always threatened to fire him, yet he never did. Sansa saw Sandor staring at her and she walked up to him.  "Hey, sorry about earlier." 

"No problem, little bird." Sansa smiled happily at him.

"So, what are you doing after work?"

"Probably go home and drink a beer." Sansa giggled. "Why does the little bird want to hang out?" Sansa blushed. "You can come over if you want." 

"Okay." Sansa said. "Text me your address. I need to go home first and change." Sansa saw her dad walking out of his office. "I'll see you later." Sansa smiled at him and went and started talking to her dad. 

* * *

 

Sandor got home and texted Sansa his address. He decided to change into jeans and tight grey shirt. He finally heard a knock on the door and he opened it and saw Sansa standing on his porch. She was wearing shorts and a blue tank top that brought out the color of her eyes. He was taken back for a moment by her beauty. He finally stepped aside to let her in and she walked in. "Your house is nice." Sansa said.

"Thanks. Want a beer or something?" Sansa shook her head. "Petyr Baelish seemed to have an eye for you." Sansa rolled her eyes and sat on his couch and he sat next to her. 

"Yeah, he's a family friend. Actually just my moms friend. That's the only reason why he works with my father. When he's not hitting on my mom he's hitting on me, my mom is just blind to it." Sansa smiled. "It's fine though it's harmless." Sansa smiled shyly and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"What'd you tell your parents you were doing?" 

"I don't have to tell them what I'm doing I'm an adult. Stop trying to mock me it's not nice." Sandor laughed. "Stop it."

Sandor grabbed Sansa by her ass and brought her on his lap. "You are too sensitive." 

"I am not. You are just mean." Sansa was smiling. Sandor realized he was staring at her lips which where parted slightly. Sandor brought his lips to hers which she accepted. Sansa stopped after a few moments. "Sorry." 

"Stop apologizing." He ran his fingers through her hair and was about to kiss her again but she started talking.

"This just isn't me. To be so..." Sansa whispered, "Promiscuous." Sandor wanted to laugh at her but realized she was being serious. 

"We can take this however fast or slow as you want. Or if you don't want to that's fine as well." Sandor hoped Sansa wasn't going to reject him but he didn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do. 

"I don't even know what this is." Sansa looked down ashamed. He lifted her head and kissed her again more soft this time.  _She's so innocent._

"Me either." Sandor didn't know why he felt such a connection to her. When he first saw he instantly felt something that he couldn't describe, he figured it was just lust since she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn't understand why she had feelings for him. 

"Whatever this is, it feels good." Sansa confessed. Sansa then grabbed his hands in hers, which looked so small compared to his. "We should take it slow though, at least sexually." Sansa whispered the last part of her sentence. He wondered if the Baratheon brat forced her to do anything she didn't want to. 

"That's fine." He smiled slightly so she'd know he had no problem with whatever she wanted. "Let's go somewhere tomorrow when we get off." Sansa smiled brightly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." She kissed him and heard her phone ring. She looked annoyed and he couldn't blame her when he heard about her exs mistreatment towards her he felt like he wanted to kill something.  _Kill him._ When she looked at her phone she looked a lot less agitated. "It's Arya." He couldn't hear what her sister was saying on the other line but he could hear yelling. "Okay Arya, I'm on my way." Sansa hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My parents are giving Arya a hard time they caught her sneaking out to see her boyfriend and she needs me as a support system." Sansa kissed him again this time for a few moments. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye, little bird. Drive safely." He walked her out the door and she kissed him once more before leaving.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to have like a love at first sight type relationship but I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it <3


	5. Sansa

When Sansa walked into her home and heard Arya yelling. She sighed and hoped that Arya was making things worse for herself. She walked into the living room and noticed her parents were trying to reason with her while Arya looked as if she was about to cry. As she walked in so did Robb and Theon. Theon was Robbs best friend who came and lived with them for most of his teenage life and he become almost an older brother to her.

"They've been arguing with her for like an hour now." Theon said walking up to Sansa hugging her. Sansa returned the quick embrace. 

"They are so mean!" Arya yelled. "They hate me. They don't want me to be happy." 

"We want the best for you and that's why we don't want you seeing this boy." Sansa didn't understand why her parents hate Gendry, they hadn't even met him.  _To be fair they had saw texts of them dirty talking._

"I think you should meet him." Sansa suggested. "He's nice if you actually had a conversation with him." Sansa told her parents. Robb smiled at her. 

"Fine, he can come over Saturday for dinner." Cat said. Arya smiled.

"Hey, while he comes over maybe the guy San was talking to can come over as well. You think Gendry is too old for me you should see this guy he was like thirty years-" Arya was smiling. Sansa couldn't believe her ears.  _That little brat._

"Traitor! I was trying to help you out!" Sansa screamed at Arya. Robb stared at Sansa in disbelief and Theon was laughing.

"Who is this man you are seeing?" Ned asked Sansa.

"No one! I was just hanging out with someone while Arya was sneaking off to see her boyfriend." Arya stuck her tongue out at Sansa.

"I know what Arya is talking about and it's just her friend." Robb told their parents. Arya looked back at Robb with a confused look on her face. 

"You don't need a friend who is that old." Cat told Sansa. Sansa frowned. She hoped her parents would be more accepting of her decisions. 

"He was scary looking he had-" She didn't want her father to know that her and Sandor had saw each other out of work.  _He might fire him._

"Shut up horse face!" Ned eyed Sansa suspiciously. 

"Okay both of you go to your rooms if you aren't going to get along." Ned told them calmly. Arya stormed upstairs. Sansa was about to follow but her father started speaking. "Sansa I hope you aren't seeing anyone from work that would be highly inappropriate." Sansa didn't want to lie to her dad so instead she said nothing and walked to her room.  _He knows. He knows. He knows._

Sansa slammed her door shut.  _Stupid Arya can't keep her stupid ugly mouth shut when I was trying to be nice and help her out._ She threw herself onto her bed and began crying. She decided to text Sandor and warn him.

**_Hey my stupid sister kind of ratted us out to my parents. I don't think they necessarily know it's you but they are suspicious. At least my dad is.... Just wanted to warn you._ **

Sansa sent the text and set down her phone. She wondered what Robb was saying to her parents. She heard a knock on her door and Robb came in. "Hey." He said sitting on the foot of her bed. Sansa was laying on her side not looking at him. "Want to know a secret?"  _A secret?_ None of her siblings ever told her anything because she was known as the snitch. Sansa sat up and wiped away her tears and nodded eagerly. "I've been seeing this girl, her name is Talisa. Mom and dad have no idea because well you know how they could be they want me to be with someone perfect. She is but probably not in their eyes."

"Is she pretty?" Sansa asked eagerly.  _I've always wanted a sister!_ Sansa thought forgetting about Arya.

"Very. You'd like her. She wants to meet everyone and I've been putting it off but she really wants to and I'm going to tell them soon." Robb sighed. "They just want the best for us. Sometimes they have a weird way of showing it."

"I think you should be speaking to Arya." Sansa huffed.

"I need to talk to you as well. If you are dating Clegane then maybe you should speak to them about it instead of hiding it."

"I don't know if we are dating. I mean he's taking me on a date tomorrow but you can't tell. Dad will fire him." 

"What was Arya speaking of?" Robb asked curiously. 

"Oh we went to a bar." Robb laughed slightly. "I saw him there and this was when I didn't really get along with him and we just started hanging out and he was being really sweet in a weird way." Sansa laughed slightly. "But you better not tell anyone that."

"Tell father that when Arya was sneaking off to see her boyfriend she dragged you along and you ran into him and just hung out with him for a little bit. That's all. Father won't mind that." Sansa nodded. "Arya was just trying to get under your skin. Ignore her." 

"I hate her. Can you tell father what happened instead of me? Pleaseeeeee." Sansa begged.

"Sure whatever." Robb ruffled her hair and exited the room. Sansa looked at her phone.

 ** _It's okay. If you need anything let me know._** Sansa smiled to herself.

She texted back,  ** _Meet me at the park. I'll bring Lady._**

 _ **See you soon.**_ Sansa went downstairs and called Lady and she ran up to her. 

* * *

Sansa made sure to bring a blanket to sit on and treats for both Lady and her and Sandor. Sansa noticed it was almost dark outside. Sansa grabbed her basket filled with things and walked to the park. She saw Sandor with a huge black dog.  _Must be Stranger._ Sansa walked up to them and Lady was pulling on the leash. "Lady calm down." Stranger was about the same size as Lady which surprised her. "Oh he's so cute." Sandor still had Stranger on the leash. "I brought a blanket for us to sit on and some candles." 

"You came prepared." Sansa nodded. She laid out the blanket as Sandor took Stranger off the leash. Sansa laughed when Stranger started sniffing Lady. Sansa and Sandor sat on the blanket. "Have you been crying?" Sandor asked looking at her eyes, which were puffy. 

"Oh. I had a bit of a melt down. Arya made me mad." Sansa said taking Lady off the leash. "I'm fine though. Oh and don't worry Robb is handling the parent situation." Sansa went to her basket and took out the strawberries and dog treats. "Here you go." Sansa said handing him the fruit. "Can I give Stranger a treat?"

"If you want." Sansa called the two dogs over who had been playing, and gave them both a treat. "They seem to get along." 

"Isn't it perfect? Lady hasn't ever been around other dogs. Only her wolf brothers and sister." Sansa smiled at Sandor. He was still wearing the outfit that he had on when she went to his house. 

"I suppose. Are you okay? I mean you were crying." 

"Yeah I do that sometimes." Sansa sighed. "Arya, my little sister, she tries to make me upset on purpose. Can you believe that?" Sansa grunted in disbelief. 

"You should just ignore her." He said smiling at Sansa. 

"Yeah well it's hard." Lady came up to Sansa and kissed her face. "Thank you Lady." Stranger was jumping at Lady trying to get her to play with him and Lady playfully chased him around. 

Sansa heard her phone ring and saw it was Joffrey and ignored it. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" 

"No." Sansa shook her head. "He'll stop eventually. He sees it as a game of sorts and want to get me back." Sandor stared at her. "It won't happen." She said as she scooted closer to him and kissed him. He took her in his arms and sat her on his lap having her face away from him. She looked in the sky and saw the sun was setting. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She felt his hands on her waist.

She watched the sun go down and it suddenly became dark. Sansa turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. "Is this what you consider taking slow?" He joked. "We're in the park, little bird." Sansa felt herself blush with embarrassment. 

"Sorry." She whispered and she laid down on the blanket. She then felt him over her.

"It's fine." She felt his hard lips on hers. 

Sansa suddenly heard another voice. "Oh this is too good." She recognized the voice as Arya. 

 


	6. Sansa

Sansa saw Arya had Nymeria on a leash. Nymeria tried to go play with Lady and Stranger but Arya yanked on the leash. Sansa stood up. "What are you doing here?" 

Sandor stayed sitting down putting his hand over his face then pushing back his hair. "Yeah okay he's just a friend. You even have Robb lying to our dear parents." Sansa rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I won't tell your dirty little secret." Arya smirked. 

"Okay you can go now." Stranger was sniffing Nymeria and Nymeria was nipping at him. Arya yanked on the leash again. Arya began speaking to Sandor, "Unlike my sister, I'm not a snitch." Sansa felt like slapping Arya. 

"Ignore her." Sansa looked back at Sandor. "I'll be home in a while. Please Arya." Arya didn't say anything but walked away smiling. Nymeria was close at her heel and Lady tried following. "Lady." Lady looked back at her and obediently came and sat by her feet. "I am so sorry." Sansa said sitting by Sandor.

"It's fine." Sandor laughed. "You two fight a lot?"

"Yeah. She sort of hates me. It's a long story. It has to do with my ex-" 

"She liked him or something?" Sansa laughed. She wished at the time Arya would have liked Joff but no. She had always hated him, but she didn't blame her now for hating him. Of course at the time she felt like killing her because of it. 

"No. Uh they got into a fight, like an actual fight and her friend Mycha helped her since Joff was a lot older and he was her friend. Anyways I lied to the cops said that Mycha acted Joff and he went to jail and someone killed him in there." 

"Shit." He said. Stranger walked up to Sandor and laid by him. 

"Yeah. She's hated me ever since and I try to make it up to her but yeah. Whatever though." Sansa smiled. "I should get going. Want to walk me home?" Sansa smiled at Sandor. 

He agreed like Sansa expected she packed the basket up and got Lady on her leash and Sandor put the leash on Stranger and they began walking. "Tell me about your family." Sandor told Sansa. Sansa was so excited he actually wanted to hear about her life. Sansa hated to admit it but she loved talking about herself.

"Well you know my dad. My mom is Cat, and people say I look just like her when she was my age. Then there is Robb, you know him as well. Jon is my half-brother, he went to the military as soon as he turned eighteen. Theon is Robb's friend, his parents didn't want him anymore so he came and lived with us when he turned twelve, he's an ass but he's like my brother. My younger sister is Arya and then there is Bran, he broke his back from climbing trees and now he's in a wheelchair. The youngest is Rickon and he's even more wild than Arya." 

"That's a  shit load of kids." Sansa laughed. Everyone always thought she had a big family but to her it seemed normal. 

"It's hard though. My family likes to put up this image of being perfect which isn't true whatsoever. We have to be perfect and polite all the time. I guess that's why Arya is rebelling it's too much for her."

"It's too much for anyone." Sandor said. Sansa nodded. They finally reached her house, well it was more of a mansion. "Should I walk you to the door?" Sansa didn't know if that was meant to mock her or not.

"It's fine. Thanks for the great time." Sansa stood on her toes and kissed him. "Will I see you tomorrow?" 

"Sure." He said. Sansa then heard howling down the street which made Lady howl. 

She saw Rickon running with Shaggydog playing with the neighbor kids. "Great. Shaggydog isn't supposed to be out of our yard. He tends to bite." Sansa told Sandor and they both walked over to the kids. The two neighbor kids, whose names Sansa couldn't remember, looked scared of Sandor. Rickon wasn't scared though he just looked up at him and continued playing ignoring Sansa. "Rickon, Shaggydog isn't supposed to leave the house, remember?" Shaggydog tackled Lady playfully and Sansa could tell Lady was gettting annoyed. 

"He hates not being able to run free. Who's this?" Rickon asked.

"This is Mr. Clegane." Rickon waved at him and Sandor greeted him back. "Rickon, listen to me. Go back to the house. You shouldn't even be out here alone. Mom is going to get mad." 

"No leave me alone." Sansa rolled her eyes. 

Shaggydog was bitting at Lady. Lady was trying her best to ignore him. "No Shaggy." Sansa tried pulling Shaggydog off of Lady but Shaggydog bit Sansa's arm at first he wouldn't let go, he just held on and started shaking her arm. The two neighbor kids ran off. Lady tackled Shaggydog and was on top of him growling. Sansa saw blood pouring out of her arm. She felt like crying but she refused to cry in front of Sandor. Stranger was now barking. Sandor was trying to get Stranger to calm down. 

"Are you okay?" Sandor asked staring at the blood coming out her arm. She heard Rickon screaming at Lady to get off of Shaggydog but Lady wasn't listening. She heard Robb and Theon running towards them. With Grey Wind at Robb's heel. 

"What the hell?" Theon said. "Who's this?" No one answered him.

Sansa felt safer from Shaggydog with Robb and Grey Wind there. "Lady here." Instantly Lady got off Shaggydog and went and sat by Stranger which made him calm down. Rickon was crying. Robb was attempting to put Shaggydog on a leash but Rickon was telling him not to.

"He doesn't like that!" He cried out. 

"She needs to go to the hospital. Where's your parents?" Sandor asked. 

"They went to the store." Robb said. Grey Wind growled until Shaggydog submitted to him and Robb put on him on the leash. "Theon take Rickon inside and get my keys." Sandor grabbed her arm and started applying pressure to the puncture holes. Theon was attempting to get Rickon in the house but Rickon was refusing until finally Theon just picked him up and walked to the house. Shaggydog was being dragged into the backyard by Robb. Sansa and Sandor were walking to her house with Lady and Stranger following them. Sandor kept his hand on her wound. Sansa realized she was probably in shock. Shaggydog had bitten a few people but never her and never had he bit anyone this bad. Sansa could hear Rickon screaming from the house wanting to see Shaggydog. 

"Do you have a car?" Sandor asked when Robb came from the backyard. 

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Sansa told them both. 

Arya came out from the inside. "Holy shit! I'll watch Lady while you go to the hospital. If you are going too I can watch your dog." Arya said. 

"Okay take the dogs and watch Bran and Rickon. Don't let Rickon out of his room and when mom and dad come back tell them what happened and where we are." Arya nodded and Theon came out with a towel and car keys. "You stay here too Theon." Theon rolled his eyes and walked back into the house with Arya. 

Sandor had taken the towel and was pressing it against Sansas wounds as they got into the car. 


	7. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been really bad about updating but I'll try to update more. :D

Sansa had gotten her wound cleaned and stitched up. Sandor knew Mr. and Mrs. Stark were on their way, but he couldn't find it in himself to give a shit. Robb waited in front of the ER for his parents. "Thanks for coming." Sansa said sitting on the edge of the hospital bed swinging her legs back and forth.

"You don't need to thank me." Sandor said sitting on a chair that way too small for his huge physique. The rooms door flew open and a women who looked so similar to Sansa came running in with tears down her face. Following her was Ned Stark who looked worried but clearly not as much as his wife. Robb came in shortly after him

The women flung her arms around Sansa. "My sweet child, are you hurt?" She took Sansa's arm in her hand and examined it acting as if she could see what was underneath the bandages. Sandor noticed Ned Stark eyeing him.

"I'm okay, mom. Really, it barely even hurt." Sansa smiled sweetly. Mrs. Stark turned and looked at Sandor and then looked at Ned.

"I told you. Rickon is way too young for that wolf. He's biting the children now." She stared at her husband with an intense look.

"Not now, Cat. Mr. Clegane, let's talk in the hall."  _Great._

Sandor stood up and walked out into hallway. He heard Mr. Stark following behind him. When they were far away from the room they both stopped walking. "What are you doing?" Ned asked him.

"What do you want to hear?" Sandor wanted to make sure to not piss him off too much. 

"What you are doing with my daughter. She is eighteen, Clegane. She's barely an adult." Sandor could tell Ned Stark was going to give him a whole lecture about his daughter, but Cat came out of the room.

"Sandor, is it?" Sandor nodded. "Would you like to come to our house on Saturday for dinner?" 

Sansa and Robb then walked out of the room and walked towards them. Sandor didn't know how to respond, he wanted to reject the invitation without being rude. "Mom, he doesn't want to come." Robb said. 

"Oh but I insist." Cat stared at him with a crazy look in her eyes. 

"Okay." Sandor finally said awkwardly.

"Great! I'm sure Sansa will give you more details tomorrow." Cat smiled and Ned was rolling his eyes.

"I'll take you home." Robb said. Sansa waved bye to them and him and Robb went to his car that was parked outside the hospital. "Sorry for being a dick, man."  Before Sandor didn't think all that highly of Robb, now he respected him. He still thought he was annoying and spoiled but he had respect for him. "My parents can be- abrasive. But they mean well."

"I don't need their approval." Sandor grunted. "I mean holy shit." 

Robb ignored his comment. "Well my mom likes you so that's something. My dad likes you already, kind of. He just doesn't like that someone so much older than San is interested in her."  _These Starks sure like to talk._ "You just have to stop being such an ass to everyone and they'll like you in no time. This whole intern thing with San won't last long. She'll get bored and continue doing whatever it is that she does. So you don't have to worry about it if you two break up." Sandor wanted to correct him. He wanted to say that they weren't dating but in truth he didn't know if they were or weren't. Robb pulled into the huge house and Sandor got out to go get Stranger. Sandor's car was still at the park and he figured he'd just walk to his car. He saw Arya come out with Stranger on the leash. 

"Here's your dog. How's San?" Arya asked Robb as Sandor took the leash from her.

"She's fine. Just needed a few stitches. She'll be back soon." Robb said to Arya. Sandor heard a loud howl coming from inside the house.

"Lady has been freaking out." Sandor wanted to leave before Sansa and her parents came home.

"Okay well thanks for the ride I guess. My car is close, I'm just going to walk." Robb said his goodbyes and Arya had a satisfied look on her face as if she had just won the fucking Hunger Games. 

* * *

 

Sandor had texted Sansa that night to make sure everything was okay and she assured him it was. He showed up to work earlier than he had planned but he needed to work on the Herman case. It was one of his toughest cases yet, all of the evidence was working against him and he almost felt like telling his client to just plead guilty. But he wasn't guilty, if there was one thing he could do it was sniff out a liar and he definitely didn't kill his girlfriend. A meeting was called at 9:00, so Sandor headed towards the meeting room.  _Sansa should be here soon._ Although, most of the time she was late, or almost late.

When he walked into the meeting room, Ned stared him down. Robb, surprisingly offered him a seat right next to him. Sandor reluctantly took it, he didn't want Robb as a friend, although Robb seemed to think differently. Mr. Stark began the meeting talking about different cases and who would take which case. Sandor didn't take any cases since he was still working on his. 

Sansa came into the meeting room looking flustered. She was wearing a tight blue dress that showed off her ass. Sandor immediately noticed Littlefinger staring at her lustfully, which made Sandor scowl at him. Sansa took a seat next to Robb. "Nice going." Sandor heard Robb whisper in her ear. Sansa was tapping her nails on the table, obviously bored when Ned finally finished the meeting. Sansa quickly stood up and walked out of the meeting room. Sandor gathered his papers and left as well. Sandor walked into his office and saw Sansa sitting in her chair with her legs crossed. She smiled as he sat in his chair.

"I overslept." Sansa giggled. "So are we still going somewhere tonight?" Sansa asked shyly. 

"Yeah." Sansa smiled. "I made us reservations for this restaurant that I think you'll like." He didn't know much about Sansa but he knew she was into pretty things and he thought she'd enjoy the place he was taking her. 

"I can't wait." Sansa said. "About tomorrow, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean it's probably going to be super awkward and Arya's boyfriend is going to be there as well meeting my parents officially for the first time. I mean Arya would love it if you came to take the pressure off of her and it'd be best to get this dinner out of the way while someone else is there too also take the attention off of us and stuff but if you don't want to come I totally get it." Sandor knew the game she was playing, she wanted him to come but was going to guilt trip him into doing it instead of just being straight forward.

"I already said I was going to come, didn't I?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted. Do you want me to file some papers or something?" Sansa had actually helped him a lot doing all of the paperwork that he dreaded doing.

"Here." He handed her a stack of papers and a stack of files for her to organize. She began organizing it while he reviewed his case. 

She slowly started going through them. "How'd she die?" He didn't hear her at first or even know what she was talking about but then realized after a few moments exactly what she was talking about. 

"She was stabbed. Thirty-six times." Sansa's mouth hung open. He almost regretted telling her. 

"Stabbing someone that many times has to have emotion to it. I mean... they must have been really upset with her." Sansa was smarter than she gave herself credit for or anyone for that matter. Most people treated her like a child but she was smart and Sandor saw her truly for what she was.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it." Sansa looked slightly offended. "It's not a pretty story about what happened to this girl, the less you know, the better." 

"What made you want to become a lawyer?" Sansa asked casually. With her yammering he wouldn't be able to get any work done but he didn't care much. He enjoyed the sound of her sweet voice. 

"I'm good at it. I've always had an interest in law. So it wasn't that difficult of a decision."

"I don't understand how any could like this job. Sitting in an office all day just looking at papers. It's boring."

"Well it's not just that. First thing Monday morning I have to go to court." Sansa's face lit up.

"Can I come?" She asked batting her eyes at him trying to look as pretty as possible. 

"No. You can stay here answering the phone and taking messages for me." Sansa's face dropped. 

"That sounds boring. I want to come with you. Is my father or Robb going?" He realized that she was just going to go and ask her dad if she could tag along. 

"Yes but you can't. This is serious, Sansa." She pouted her lips. Sansa was used to getting what she wanted and he was sure she'd find a way to come. "You can't represent our team when you act and dress the way you do." Sansa made a gasping sound. Sandor realized he fucked up by saying that. 

"How do I act and dress?" She put down the papers and crossed her arms. 

"I like how you act and dress."  _Start with something positive._ He reminded himself. "Most of the time you wear a dress that shows off your ass and tits and most of the time you show up late and act like you don't know what the fuck is going on." Sandor scolded himself for being harsh with her. In truth, he wasn't embarrassed of her and he couldn't give a damn what people thought of him or the team but he didn't want Sansa to know all the gruesome details which would probably give her nightmares for weeks.

"You're so mean." Her voice was weak. Sandor felt bad for saying the things he did but he didn't know much on actually being nice. "I'll change, okay? This is my first time ever even being in an actual job environment. It's going to take sometime for me to get the hang of things."

"Don't. I was just being a jerk. I'll tell you what you stay here for the first day and let me see when you can come alright?" Sansa's face lit up and she smiled and nodded. He'd find out when they were just questioning some people that had nothing to do with the murder, which would probably bore the hell out of Sansa and she wouldn't want to come back. 

Sansa went back to the paperwork. "Thanks." She said satisfied. 

"Anything for you, little bird. Now let me get back to this damn case so we can hurry up and get out of here." 


	8. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a lot of fluff in it but I hope you all enjoy it <3

Sansa had agreed to meet Sandor at his house after she went home to change. She decided on a light blue cocktail dress that was sequined on the bust paired with white pumps and a white clutch. Sansa finished her make up and curled her hair and headed down the two flights of stairs to get to her car. She saw her mom reading a book on a black leather love seat. When Cat heard Sansa walking downstairs she looked up at her and put the book down. Sansa finally got down to the living room hoping she wouldn't get the third degree about where she was going. "You look pretty. Do you have a date?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back later tonight, don't wait up." Sansa was about to walk out of the house when her mom started speaking again.

"Is it with Sandor Clegane?" Sansa didn't want to lie to her mom. 

"Yes. But I have to go. I'm already late." She wasn't late but she didn't wan't to talk about it with her mom. 

"Do you like him? I mean I don't want to be negative but he is much older than you and not very friendly. I just want the best for you." Cat stood up and grabbed Sansa's hands. "I just don't want to see you hurt." 

"I won't get hurt." Sansa decided to leave it at that and let her mom get to know him in time. "I have to go." Cat released her hands. 

"Have fun. I love you." Her mom called out as she was leaving.

"Love you too." Sansa murmured as she walked outside. She got in her car and started driving to Sandor's house. She pulled up in his driveway parking next to his sports car and got out of her convertible. Before she could even make it to his porch he already opened the door. She saw him wearing a suit, different from those he wore at work. She then wondered if he was looking out the window waiting for her or if he just heard her pull up. 

"You look really pretty, little bird." Sandor said as she walked up to him. Sansa hardly ever saw him smile but in that moment he smiled at her looking truly happy. 

"As do you." His face flattened out when she said that. 

"Come on." He put his hand on her lower back and walked her to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her to her surprise.  _This is how a gentlemen should act._ Sansa thought remembering how Joffrey would only do nice things for her when other people were around.  _Even then he wasn't particularly nice._ After Sandor closed her door he went around to the drivers side and started driving. 

"Thank you." Sansa said a bit loudly. "For opening the door for me. It was really sweet." 

"You don't have to thank me." Sansa didn't say anything in response. "So- How are you enjoying working at your dad's job?" Sansa could tell him the truth of how she thought the work part was the most boring thing ever and she hated it. But she actually liked being talk with Sandor and be next to him all day, although half the time he wouldn't talk to her because he had  _work to do._ Sansa didn't understand why anyone would want to just sit in a boring office looking at papers.

"Well, I enjoy being with you but the work is the worst thing ever. I don't know how you do it! What did you do before me? Sit alone all day and look at papers. If I had to do that for an actual job, I'm pretty sure I'd blow my brains out." 

Sandor laughed, "I do have to admit, it had gotten a lot more interesting since I get to look at your pretty face all day long." Sansa blushed at his compliment. "What is it that you want to do?"

"I don't know. Actually, I just want to be a wife and a mother eventually. Until then I just want to live. I don't know why my dad doesn't just buy me a house and give me money each month until I don't need it anymore." Sansa realized how spoiled she sounded. "The Tyrells aren't as rich as us and all of their children are trust fund babies. They'll never have to work a day in their lives."

"Maybe they just want you to learn how to live life without the help of mommy and daddy."  _He's mocking me again._

"I'm sorry, I realized how spoiled you must think I am. I'm not, really. I'm just not good at working and stuff." 

"You're a bit spoiled but you're a lot more than that." Sandor said as they pulled into a parking lot next to a huge boat. "We're here." Sandor got out of the car and walked to Sansa's side and opened the door for her. Sansa got out and took in the scene. It truly was beautiful. The water looked like it was sparkling from the lights of the boat and the boat was lit perfectly. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I thought you said we were going to a restaurant?"  _This is so much better._

"Yeah well I wanted it to be surprise." Sansa clasped her hand in his.

"It's perfect." Sansa kissed the scarred side of his cheek. "Is it yours?" Sandor nodded and started walking with her to the boat. "What's it's name?" Sansa asked.

"It doesn't have a name." He said as they walked on to the boat.

"Why? Lots of people name their boats." 

"Lots of cunts." Sansa giggled at his profanity. Sansa saw the boat was lit by a few lights on the outside. She saw a table lit by candles and she saw a flight of stairs that led below the boat. He began leading her down the stairs. "I don't normally come down here unless I need to sleep or eat." There was a couch and a TV with a blu-ray player. On the other side of the room was an oven and fridge. Sansa saw there was a connecting room with a toilet and a shower and another room with a bed. She hoped that he hadn't brought a lot of girls here before. 

"This is really nice." Sansa giggled, "Is this how you swoon all of the girls, Mr. Clegane?" 

"Would you be jealous if I did?" He smirked at her. Sansa refused to let her insecurities show so she smirked right back at him. "Actually, you're the first person I brought here. I come here a lot, I just didn't feel the need to share it with anyone until now." Sansa felt ecstatic.

"Really? I'm the first person you've brought?" Sandor nodded and Sansa smiled and walked closer to him and kissed him. He returned the soft kiss. "This is the most perfect date ever." 

"Let's take it out now." Sandor grabbed her hand and began walking up the stairs again and went to the big wheel in the front of the boat. Sansa stayed a few feet away from him watching him in awe. Sandor began spinning the wheel and when they were in the middle of the ocean he stopped for a moment. "Come here. I'll show you how to drive it." Sansa walked closer to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I could crash it." Sandor looked around and there was nothing it sight. 

"You'll be fine." Sandor grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She took the wheel in her hand and she felt Sandor pressed up behind her helping her guide the wheel, which she liked more than she cared to admit. She was letting him guide her hands. She spun the wheel at points but mainly just held it. After a while of steering he whispered in her ear, "Are you hungry, little bird?" Sansa nodded eagerly. "I'm going to cook for you." He said as they headed down to the kitchen area. Sansa sat on the stool in front of the bar that connected to the kitchen as Sandor got out some steaks and began cooking them.

"Chef Sandor. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Sansa smiled as he turned on the stove. 

"Yeah, whatever you say, little bird. Want some wine or something else?" Sansa thought on it for a moment, she had never been a big drinker but she didn't mind wine so much.

"I'll take some wine, please." Sandor popped a bottle of expensive looking wine and poured her a glass. Sansa took a sip. "Oh my. This is so good and sweet." Sansa took a bigger drink of the wine while Sandor poured himself some.

"Slow down, little bird. Don't want you getting drunk on me. I imagine you can't hold your alcohol done very well." 

"You're right there. One time my parents were hosting this super important business party and all of their friends were there so they had an open bar and everything. Arya and I thought it'd be funny if we got drunk. It'd only taken me like three shots to get wasted and I ended up throwing up in my moms super expensive vase." Sandor began chuckling. "We ended up getting grounded for a month. Plus I was completely humiliated and I never heard the end of it. Till this day my siblings still make fun of me for it." Sansa took another sip on the wine and Sandor was sauteing some vegetables. "Tell me about you." Sansa said hoping to get his whole life story.

"There isn't much to tell. I hated my family." Sansa frowned when she heard this. "So as soon as I turned eighteen I got out of my house and got a job then started collage. My life  hasn't been pretty." Sandor was serious and it made Sansa feel sad for him.

"Why didn't you like your family?" 

"It isn't important. Not now at least. I'll tell you everything one day but not today." Sandor changed the subject. "How do you like your steak?" 

"Medium rare, please. So tomorrow should be interesting." 

"Yea, do they know where you are tonight?" 

"Just my mom, but I'm sure she told everyone by now." Sandor had finished cooking at was putting everything on the plates.

"I guess I should get you back early tonight then, huh?" He smirked as he took the plates and started heading up the stairs. Sansa followed him. He put the plates on the table that had a candle lit in the middle of it. He pulled out the chair for her. She took her seat and he sat down across from her. 

Sansa cut the steak with the knife and took a bite. She made a  _mmmmm_ sounds. "This is so good." 

"Thanks." He mumbled eating his food. They began eating their food in silence. After they had both finished Sandor asked, "Do you want dessert?" 

"Yes please." She said smiling. 

"Okay stay here." Sandor took off again to the kitchen and Sansa sat down watching the water. Sansa thought of how perfect the night had been so far and how well he was treating her.  _Joffrey never made me food. It's the little things that count and Sandor realizes that._ Sandor came back and put a bowl of ice cream in front of her. She took a bite and realized right away what it was.

She gasped, "How'd you know lemon was my favorite?" She asked smiling.

"Because you always smell like lemons." Sansa smiled and ate more ice cream. 

When they were both finished with their dessert Sandor laid out a blanket for them to look at the stars, which was Sansa's idea. Sansa curled up next to Sandor and he had his arm around her. "Thank you for tonight. It was perfect." Sansa whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said. They were no longer looking at the stars instead they were staring at each other. Sandor began to kiss Sansa and she returned the kiss with silent moans as his hand reached down to her thighs and he began rubbing them.  _This would be the perfect way to loose my virginity. It's been the most perfectly romantic night._ Sansa thought. His hand reached further up her dress and she stopped him and broke the kiss.

"I want this. I do. But I can't." Sansa realized how weak her voice sounded. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly again. "I already told you. We're taking this at your speed, so don't say sorry." He kissed her forehead. 

Sansa grunted and threw her head on the ground, momentarily forgetting she was on the deck of a boat and hitting her head. "Oww." She said rubbing her head.

"What the hell are you doing, little bird?" 

"Nothing. I'm just so confused!" Sansa said groaning. 

"You're confused so you hit you're head on the ground?" He smirked at her. "What are you confused about?"

"Us? What are we?" Sansa asked curiously. Sandor just looked at her, obviously not knowing what to say. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Sansa asked. "I mean we've only been on one date, technically. But I like you and I think you like me as well. I want to eventually have, you know. But I can't do that without knowing you will be exclusively seeing me and I want you-" Sansa was going to finish her speech but Sandor kissed her again.

"Just shut up." He kept kissed her again passionately. He eventually broke the kiss. "Yes I want you to be my girlfriend and of course I will only see you. I'm a dog and dogs are loyal."

"Don't call yourself that." Sansa kissed Sandor softly.

"Before we have sex though I think you should actually be able to say it instead of 'you know'." Sandor laughed at her and kissed her again. Sansa then heard her phone ringing so she broke the kiss and stood up to get her phone that was on the table in her bag. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Joff. She pressed ignore and grabbed her phone and sat back down next to Sandor. He didn't look happy. Her phone started ringing again. "Let me talk to him." Sandor said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He'll get mad." Sansa knew how angry Joff could get, he'd be pissed if she was with another guy. Her phone continued ringing.

"Let him." Sandor said. Sansa did want the calls to stop, it was getting frustrating having her phone blow up all the time. Sansa reluctantly handed him her phone. He took it and headed down the stairs to his living area so she couldn't hear the conversation. She wondered what they were talking about. After a few minutes Sandor came back and handed her back her phone. 

"Thanks." Sansa said kissing him.

"If he calls you again let me know, alright?" Sansa nodded and they laid down together once again watching the stars.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa woke up to her phone ringing.  _Shit. It's morning._ She saw Sandor sleeping next to her.

Sansa answered her phone.  _ **"Arya? What do you want?"**_

_**"Mom and Dad are freaking out. We've been trying to call you all morning. Where are you?"** _

_**"Shoot. Tell them I'll be home soon."**  _Sansa saw Sandor slowly start waking up.

**_"Wait... Are you with Sandor? You dirty little whore."_ **

**_"Be quiet. Just tell them I'll be home soon."_ **

**_"Okay well that big dinner mom has been planning is happening in four hours so you two love birds better not be late. If Gendry is here before you two I'll be pissed."_  **Arya hung up on the phone.

Sandor was fully awake now, "Fuck. Let's get you home, little bird." 


	9. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super late on updating. I've had writer's block for the past month on this story and now I've finally updated so enjoy <3

They had raced back to Sansa's house, not even stopping to pick up her car. When they pulled into the driveway they saw both Ned and Cat standing on the front porch. "They don't look very happy." Sansa grunted and stepped out of the car. Sandor followed after her.  _I'm so fucked._ Sandor thought.

"Sansa go inside." Ned said firmly. Sansa didn't move. "I said get inside now." He said in a firm voice. 

"No. Let us explain." Sansa pleaded. 

"No." He looked at Sandor. "How dare you keep my daughter out all night? She is eighteen, Clegane." Sandor didn't know what to say. He knew how bad it looked and what they were assuming but it had been mainly innocent. She was an adult and could make her own decisions which Ned Stark obviously didn't understand. "Sansa, you two are no longer allowed to see each other."  _Fuck me._ Sandor didn't care what his boss had to say, he only cared what Sansa thought. 

"You can't do that." Sansa yelled. "I'm eighteen I can do what I want." Sandor saw the door open and Arya come out. "I can see whoever I want. You have no say in what I do!" Sansa yelled. 

"Would you two please keep it down. The neighbors are going to hear." Cat pleaded with her husband and daughter. 

Arya walked up to them. "Dad, I think you are overreacting. Come on I think we should all just have dinner tonight like planned and see that we all get along and this little situation will just be forgotten." Sandor knew that Arya wanted her parents to like her boyfriend just like Sansa did. 

"You can't do what you want when you are living in my house. Get your own house you can do what you want. Until then you will live by my rules and not see Clegane." Sandor felt like saying a few choice words to Ned Stark but bit his tongue in hopes to not make Ned hate him anymore than he already did.

"Fine. Then I guess I'm moving out." Sansa said. "You can't stop me I'm an adult. Now excuse me while I go pack my items." Sansa went into the house. Ned and Cat stared at him for a moment before retreating back into the house. 

"Fuck." Sandor whispered as Arya stared at him. "What?" 

"You realized you ruined everything, right? Same with me and Gendry we ruined everything as well. They expect us to be celibate or something and as soon as they catch any of us doing anything bad they end up hating anyone involved. First time it's happened with San, but never has one us moved out because of it. She must really like you." Arya said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it taking drags. "Is she going to live with you?" Sandor hadn't thought about it yet. He imagined she didn't have many options on where to go so he'd gladly let her stay with him.

"I don't know what she's planning or if she's even planning on actually leaving." Arya blew smoke in towards him on purpose and smirked.  _She should be so happy she's Sansas sister._  Sandor thought annoyed.Sansa came out with red puffy eyes and a duffle case with Lady following her. 

"Ew. Arya don't smoke, that'll kill you." Sansa took the cigarette from her sister and threw it on the ground. Lady began sniffing it and Sansa snapped her fingers for her to stop. "Will you give me a ride somewhere?" 

"Yeah." Sandor said grabbing her bag from her.

"Bye Arya." Sansa said waving goodbye at her sister. Sansa got Lady into the back seat and Sansa got into the passenger. After putting the bag in the back seat Sandor got into the drivers seat and began driving. "I'm so sorry." Sansa said wiping the tears from her face.

"No, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. It's my fault." Sansa shook her head. "Where are you going to go?"

Sansa shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a hotel until I can find a job and buy a house." Sandor felt like laughing her ignorance. She had no idea how the real world worked and he pitied her for that.

"Don't be stupid, you can stay with me."

"I don't want to be a bother plus I have Lady with me and she sheds a lot." Sansa said quietly.

"I don't give a shit. You aren't a bother and you're good company." He said grabbing her hand trying to comfort her the best he could. He'd never been good at affection but it pained him to see her so sad.

"Thank you." Sansa said as he pulled into his driveway. Sansa got out of the car before he could open the door for her. She helped Lady out and Sandor grabbed her duffle bag. As soon as he opened the door Lady ran into his house and greeted Stranger with kisses. "Can I take a shower?" Sansa asked taking her duffle bag from him. Sandor nodded and showed her the bathroom.  "Thank you." Sansa said before retreating into the bathroom with her bag.

After a few moments he heard the water turn on and he heard the quiet sobs she was obviously trying to hide. He felt like shit,  _I shouldn't have fucking fell asleep._ Sandor went back to the living room where Lady and Stranger were laying together. Sandor turned on the TV and watched the news for a bit before Sansa came out of the shower. Her hair had been soaking wet and she was wearing a thin tank top with shorts that showed the bottom of her ass cheeks. She sat next to him. "My mom texted me and she still wants us to go over there for dinner but tomorrow instead of tonight."

"Okay." Sandor said not looking forward to it. "Are you alright, little bird?" Sansa smiled slightly.

"Yeah. This is just so much drama." Sansa sighed. "But I want to forget about it for a while."  Sansa changed the subject. "So what did you tell Joffrey to get him to lay low? He hasn't called again." 

Sandor smiled remembering the way he threatened him. "I told him if he keeps bothering you I was going to kill him." Sansa giggled. 

"Well it worked so thank you." Sansa leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft unlike his. He felt like a damn teenage virgin the way he felt when he was with her, with the way his heart felt like it was going to pound of his chest, how his palms got all sweaty, and the way his stomach felt all fluttery. Sansa's attention turned towards the television. "Can we watch something else? I hate the news, it's boring and depressing." Sandor handed her the remote and she turned on the MTV, some crappy reality show was on that Sandor didn't recognize. "You'd rather watch this over what's actually happening in the world?"

"This is actually happening in the world, it's just far less terrible." Sansa smiled. "So obviously you don't want me staying here forever."  _That's not necessarily true._ "So I need to eventually find a real job that pays real money so I can buy a real house. How long will that take? A few weeks? Months?"

"Eager to get out of here?" Sandor knew Sansa hadn't meant anything bad by asking it by he like seeing her getting all flushed.

"Oh no- I didn't mean it like that." 

"I'm only joking. But do you honestly think that buying a house is that cheap? I mean you can rent and pay month to month and when you buy you get a loan but- how much do you think a house would cost?" Sansa shrugged. "Well, my house cost 300,000 dollars." 

"Is that a lot?" Sansa asked curiously. 

"It's not easy money to come by, if that's what you mean."

"So how long did it take you to save up for it? Like a couple weeks." Sandor was astonished by her ignorance. The girl was never taught the value of a dollar. 

"It's been three years since I've moved in and I'm still paying it off. Sure I make a lot more money than 300,000 a year but... Do you really not know how much money that is? I mean surely you've been shopping before and you know how much that is right?"

Sansa sighed, "I don't know. I've always had a credit card that my parents paid for and I never looked at the price of things. I'm sorry I'm so stupid." 

"You aren't stupid, just haven't been taught yet and that isn't your fault." Sandor blamed her parents for spoiling the hell out of her.

"Okay so how much money can I make for working?" 

"I don't know. You don't have any experience besides working at your dads place for a while. You'd probably get paid minimum wage, which is 8 dollars an hour. But you don't have to worry about that. Not now at least."

Sansa's mouth had dropped. "Eight dollars an hour? That'd take so long to get 300,000 dollars. Well I have to at least keep up my shopping habits, since I'm sure I'm cut off from the Stark credit card. How much would my purse cost me?" 

Sandor shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sansa went on her phone and started searching something.

"This is 2,500 dollars and at eight dollars an hour. That's a lot of hours! Sandor, how do people do it? How do you only make eight dollars an hour and survive and  how do my parents afford all of us children when my father only makes eight dollars an hour. It must have taken him a whole year to buy me one purse!"

"Sansa, that's not how it works. I said minimum wage is at eight dollars an hour. I make much more than eight dollars and hour and your father makes even more than me." 

"Oh." Sansa giggled. "I feel like my parents should have better prepared me for life. Now that I'm on my own I don't know to survive. If I didn't have you I'm pretty sure I'd starve." Sansa was the most dramatic person he had ever met but it made him smile when she said the most ridiculous things. "Speaking of starving, I'm starving. Can we order delivery? I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Sure, little bird." Sandor kissed the top of her head before he reached for his phone to order them food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want people thinking Sansa is stupid from this chapter, just a little ignorant. She's definitely never experienced how life truly is and it'll take her some getting used to.


	10. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning about suicidal thought. I put a * so you know where it begins if you want to skip it.

Sansa had finished the chow mien noodles that she had ordered when she saw a newspaper sitting on the table and decided to look for a job. She sat back on the couch next to Sandor, who turned the TV back to the stupid news, and started looking through the help wanted section. "What should I do?" Sansa quietly said to herself. Sansa giggled when she saw an ad for an exotic dancer. "Ooh Sandor!" Sandor turned his attention towards her. "What do you think of me as an exotic dancer?" Sansa laughed thinking of how she could never bring herself to be naked in front of strangers. 

"Hmm- I don't know. I think I'd prefer if I was the only person see you so- exposed." Sandor smirked at her. Sansa quietly laughed and went back to looking for jobs. 

"I can be a receptionist. That's pretty much what I'm doing now." Sansa said as she circled the ad wanted for a receptionist for some type of spa. "There I find the one I want. How do I get it now?" 

"You're going to call them tomorrow morning and schedule an interview." Sansa knew she could get the job if she truly wanted to. She was a people person and everyone loved her.  _It'll be easy, I just have to win them over with my charm._ "Or call Monday if the place isn't open on Sundays." 

Sansa put down the newspaper. "Sandor, can I ask you something?" He hummed in response. "How'd it happen?" Sansa figured she didn't need to say the word scars. Sandor turned off the TV and sighed.

"My brother." Sansa gasped. "My brother, Gregor, was always a- troubled child. When I was seven, we both got a pair of action figures for Christmas. He set his aside not really caring about it since he was too old. So I decided to play with it and when he saw that." His voice started cracking. "He stuck my face in the fire place." Sansa had tears running down her face. She felt terrible for him and she couldn't understand why anyone would do that to someone, especially their own family. "Save your tears, little bird. He's in prison now, for killing three people and... other charges as well." Sansa wondered what the other charges were. "My parents lied to protect him, when it happened." 

"Is that why you hate them?" Sandor nodded. "Oh Sandor." Sansa flung her arms around his neck  and hugged him tightly. 

"I don't want your damn pity." Sansa wasn't going to get upset over his lash on anger. Sansa released the hug and wiped her tears. "I haven't spoken to them in seven years. I talk to my little sister on occasion but not often. We both have our own lives but we try to talk every couple months." 

"You have a sister?" Sandor nodded. "Is she pretty?" 

"How the hell am I supposed to know, she's my sister. Is your brother hot?" Sandor asked sarcastically. 

"Please don't make me barf." Sansa knew that people thought all of the Stark's were good looking but she couldn't see any of her siblings as 'hot', the thought just creeped her out. "Is she nice?".

"Yeah, maybe one day you'll meet her. But I don't think I'd ever want you around my parents. My dad is drunk and my mom is a bitch." 

"Did he ever apologize for hurting you?" Sandor looked angry at her for a moment but his face softened. 

"No, little bird. Didn't expect one anyways, and no sorry is going to make up for this." Sandor pointed at his face. Sansa leaned in and kissed the scarred side of his face. "I visited him in prison when he first got in. Told him how he deserved to rot in their."

"What'd he say?"

"He laughed in my face. I smashed his face into the table and broke his nose." Sandor let out a raspy chuckle. "Nearly got arrested. I should have done more damage. I should have killed him." 

"Killing him won't do anything. A quick death is too good for him, like you said he deserves to rot in prison. He needs to be punished." 

"Aye, I suppose your right." Sandor grunted. "I don't know why I'm so fucking comfortable with you. I've never told anyone that."  Sandor sighed. "I don't fucking want to talk about this anymore though." Sandor kissed the top of Sansa's head. "Let's sleep we have a long fucking day tomorrow." Sansa could always tell when Sandor was getting nervous since he used the word  _fuck_  a lot. "Speaking of sleeping. Do you want me to sleep down here while you sleep in my bed. I don't have a guest bedroom-"

"No. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you." Sansa stuttered through her words. 

"No pressure. I don't mind sleeping down here. Although I sure wouldn't mind having you so close to me." Sandor gave her a devilish grin.

"I'm positive. Just, I can't tonight- a lot has happened tonight and I'm not really in the mood." 

"I understand." Sandor kissed her before they walked upstairs. When they finally reached his room, he shut the door behind him. His room was decorated similarly to the other parts of the house. Very simple but still modern. He had a huge King bed. She didn't know why that surprised her, since he was so massive anyways.  _What'd I expect him to be sleeping on a twin?_ Sandor took off his shirt and Sansa tried her best to look away but her eyes lingered to his body and it was a bit obvious. He was even more muscular than she had thought. "Like what you see, little bird?" Sansa felt her cheeks growing red and she looked away as he took off his pants to dress into sweats. She had already put on her pajamas after getting out of the shower so she didn't have to fret about that but she still had her bra on and it was digging uncomfortably under her breasts. Sandor laid down next to her and put the blankets over them. Sansa put the blankets over her head. "What are you doing?" She heard Sandor ask.

"I'm taking my bra off!" Sansa giggled as she struggled to take her bra off without actually taking off her shirt. Sansa finally managed her task and threw her bra on the floor where all of Sandor's dirty clothes were. She saw Sandor's eyes land on her breasts, that were probably more visible than she had hoped for. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired." Sansa said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Mhm." Sandor clapped his hands and the light went out.

"Oh my god you have one of those clap lights things." Sansa clapped and sure enough the lights went back on. "Oh my god, that is so cool." She clapped again and again and again. 

"What are you five?" Sandor finally asked after multiple times of her turning on and off the lights.

"No it's just so cool. I'm sure you did the same thing when you first got it." Sansa clapped one more time to turn off the light. "Good night." She curled up next to him and she felt his arm go around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Sleep tight, little bird." 

* * *

Sansa awoke to snoring. She rubbed her eyes clean and saw Sandor with his mouth open. Sansa giggled and looked at the alarm clock to see it was already ten. Sansa quickly got up and did her morning routine. She went back to the help wanted ad that she had saw the night before and called the number listed.

_**"Hello, Bolton inc. How can I help you?"** _

_**"Hi, I'm calling about the job listed in the help wanted section... In the newspaper."**  _She thought that was important to add in as well.

**_"One moment please while I transfer you to the manager."_ **

**_"Thank-"_** Sansa was cut off by the dial tone.  _They definitely need someone to help with their customer service. Rude._

 ** _"This is Ramsay Bolton. Who is this?"_** He sounded annoyed.

**_"Hi, I'm Sansa Stark. I'm calling about the job listing you had-"_ **

**_"Oh yes! Why don't you come in today for an interview in lets say an hour... Does that work for you?"_** His voice changed and he sounded much more pleased.  _An hour? That's barely enough time to get ready._ But Sansa was determined to get the job.

 ** _"Yes! I'll be there in an hour!"_  **Sansa took down the address the man had given her and put on makeup and a white dress with black detailing and black pumps. 

Sansa was about to wake up Sandor when she saw him coming down his stairs. "Trying to leave before I wake up I see." Sandor laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But no, I have a job interview and I need to hurry because I have to be there in half an hour." Sansa said while getting her keys out of her purse. "Aren't you proud of me? I called and he told me to come on in. I think I'm going to get it."

"Did you have a phone interview first?" 

"What's that?" Sansa felt so stupid sometimes. She couldn't imagine what Sandor thought of her dumb questions.

"An interview over the phone."  _Of course._ _  
_

"Oh! Yeah, well he asked me my name. So sort of..." 

"That's a bit strange."

"What?" Sansa didn't know why Sandor was a bit hesitant about her getting the interview. "I was very professional."

"It's just that's not usually how it goes but your right I'm sure he just thought you sounded great." Sandor kissed her. "Good luck, little bird." Sansa left his house,  _her house? No too soon._

When she finally arrived to the building which was far smaller than her fathers, only being three stories high, she walked in to see a plump receptionist at the front desk. She was about to ask her about the interview but a man who was only about an inch taller than her who had a twisted grin walked up to her. "You must be Sansa!" He said excitedly. "Please step into my office." He said leading the way. They finally reached the big office and he closed the door behind him. "I must say you are even prettier than you sound."

"Thanks... I guess." It seemed like a backwards compliment. 

"So tell me, Sansa, what work experience do you have?"

"I worked in my father's law firm as an intern for a while." Only a week but she didn't think that mattered.  _  
_

"Anything else?"

 _Crap._ Sansa didn't know what to say. "Well one time when I was five I had a lemonade stand. The proceeds when to charity." Sansa said with a charming smile.

Ramsay Bolton laughed, "I like you. You have the job." Sansa almost squealed but realized it wasn't appropriate. "I'm so glad you aren't fat like that girl out there. You're something pretty to look at, you'll keep me entertained." When he said that it made her nervous, she wanted the job because she was smart not because she was pretty. 

"What will the job consist of?" Sansa noticed she was stuttering like she always did when she got nervous.

"I don't know. When you start tomorrow, my girlfriend Myranda will teach you everything you need to know." Sansa nodded. "You can go now." Sansa walked to her car. She couldn't believe someone with a girlfriend talked to another girl like that. Even without a girlfriend it seemed highly inappropriate.  _But it's a job and I have to show everyone how adult I can be._ When Sansa finally got back to the house Sandor was lifting weights. When he saw her he put them down.

"How'd it go?" The sweat on his body was distracting her.

"Good. I got the job. I'm going to miss working with you though. Speaking of that will you be getting another intern or receptionist or whatever?" Sansa asked plopping down on the couch.

"No. I handled it fine without you before, I can do it again."

Sansa didn't know why she had been so nervous about how he was with other woman, she wondered if all men flirted like Ramsay did to her. Or how Joffrey was with other girls. "Why do men flirt with other women when they are in a relationship?" She didn't mean for the question to come out as it did. She sounded jealous and frigid and she really hated that. 

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Sandor looked concerned and had a bit of anger in his eyes.

"No. Well sort of it's no big deal, I mean the boss is sort of creepy. But he had a girlfriend! Can you believe that?"

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing. Just flirted is all... Never mind forget I said anything." Sansa was about to get up and walk away before Sandor could say anything else but Sandor began talking.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Emotionally or physically." Sansa smiled shyly. "I hate that he hurt you. I don't exactly know everything that went down but I'm not going to flirt or cheat or hit you." The mention of Joffrey made her cringe. The years she was with him were the worst of her life. He made her feel terrible about herself and it nearly destroyed her.

*She thought back to the time where she had taken a bottle of pills. She was sure she was going to die, she had prayed for it. But Arya found her and it thankfully wasn't too late.  _Poor Arya._ Sansa thought back to the moment where Arya found her half dead on the floor. She could barely remember but the thing that stuck out in her mind was the terrified look on her sisters face. She remembered being in the hospital after that and hearing her whole family crying, in that moment she realized how selfish the decision was.

 It was Joffrey's fault that she had swallowed those pills, his idea even. He had pushed her to her lowest point and than proceeded to tell her it wasn't going to get better that she might as well end her life before she goes insane.  _He made me insane._ Sansa thought back to all the times she had panic attacks or she simply broke down. She thought about when Joff came to visit her in the hospital and snickered saying he didn't actually think she'd do it. He said he thought she was too much of a coward. 

At the time she didn't understand why she couldn't just leave, leave him and all the memories behind. She was smarter and older now and realized that she was afraid, afraid of what he might do to her. 

Even after she tried to end her life, she stayed with him for a whole three months afterwards. She told her parents that she was simply stressed from school and that's why she did what she did. Her parents suggested that she take some time for herself but Sansa refused to listen.

She knew about him cheating on her, she saw the texts between him and Margaery. But she finally left him when she literally caught him having sex with her best friend Jeyne. As soon as they were over it was like a breath of fresh air. She felt free to be her and not someone he wanted her to be.

"I know you won't. But I suppose it's-" She knew scarred wasn't the right word to use. "Traumatized me. You shared your story with me and now I'll share mine with you." Sansa swallowed nervously.  "He hurt me like a lot." Sansa lifted her shirt slightly where he could see her scars. The scars from where Joffrey was mad at her for a reason she couldn't even remember, but he was drunk and decided to hold her down and took a pole that opened up the blinds and hit her across her stomach and part of her back. It had bleed and left long scars that had faded over time, but she could still clearly see them. "He got drunk and hit me with small pole and that wasn't even the first time or the last he did something like that." Sansa put down her shirt and she looked and saw pure anger in his eyes but he didn't say anything. 

"One night I came to him crying for whatever reason and he had the audacity to tell me to kill myself. I tried but I didn't succeed."  _Way to point out the obvious._ "I almost died. I ended up having to stay in the hospital for a couple days then I got sent to a mental hospital while they tried to figure out what was wrong with me. But the thing is it wasn't what was wrong with me, it was him. Anyways, they tried to put me on more medication, but I refused to take them." Sansa let out a shaky breath. "I'm so glad it didn't work. I'm so happy I'm not dead." 

"Me too, little bird." She could tell he wanted to say more but she wasn't finished talking. 

"He cheated on me as well but I don't really care about that, if anything it made it harder for me to trust people. He broke me, Sandor. I'm broken." Sansa began sobbing and he took her in his arms. 

"No. Shush. You aren't broken." He nuzzled the top of her head as she sobbed into his chest. "I have so many thoughts right now, mainly planning that fuckers death." Sansa let out a small chuckle. "No one will hurt you again or I'll kill them." 

"Everyone sees me as a stupid girl with a pretty face who doesn't give a care about the world around her. But Sandor, I do and it scares me. I've seen what people can do and it scares me." 

"Who gives a shit about what other people see and I know about the terrors of the world. Trust me, I do. There is nothing you could do about it, it'll always be there, you just have to separate yourself from that shit, and you did. It'll take a while for you to be okay again but it'll happen and I want to be there to help." It was the most genuine thing Sandor had ever said to her and she felt so much for him in that moment.

"Thank you, Sandor. I love you."  _Did I just say that out loud?_ Sansa wanted to crawl and hide away from embarrassment. They'd hardly been official for twenty-four hours and she already told him she loved him.  _What is wrong with me?_  But she had meant it unlike when she had said it previously to Joffrey."I didn't mean to say that. I mean- it was just so much emotion and it just came out and I'm so-"

"Shut up, little bird. I love you too." Sandor tilted her chin up with his finger and wiped away her tears and kissed with. She felt his tongue on hers. 

She broke the kiss. "I'm ready." 

"Are you sure?" Sansa nodded as she stood up and took off her dress revealing her bra and panties. "Let's take this upstairs." Sandor had Sansa wrap her legs around her waist as he carried her upstairs, as they kissed passionately until they finally made it to his bed. He took off his shirt first then his pants until he was only his boxers. His finger trailed up her leg until it reached her underwear. He rubbed her for a moment before he slid them down her legs. "I want to see your breasts." Sansa sat up for a moment and undid her bra as she threw it on the ground where the other one was. "Maybe we'll start a collection." Sandor smirked at her.

"Have you ever had sex with a virgin?" Sansa was nervous about the pain, she knew it wouldn't hurt for long but besides the few times Joff had fingered her that wasn't completely up to her, she had never really done much. 

"No, but I'll try my best for it to not hurt." He stared at her breasts before taking her nipple in his mouth and sticking a finger in her sex and rubbing her. He stuck another finger in her and did the same thing before taking his hand away from her. He took off his boxers and went to his drawer and pulled out a condom box, which she was thankful to see it hadn't been opened. Held himself above her. "Are you sure you are ready?" Sansa nodded once again. He stuck himself inside of her and she felt a tinge of pain but as soon as he started thrusting himself in and out of her all she felt was pleasure. 

"Sandor." She moaned out his name and he was breathing hard. She felt herself climax as did Sandor almost in unison. "Wow." Sansa let out of a breath of air as Sandor rolled to the side of her. "That was amazing. Was I good?" Sansa knew that some people were good at having sex while others were not.  _Sandor is definitely good._

"The best I ever had." Sandor kissed her.

"Really?" He nodded. "Good." Sansa felt satisfied with herself. After a few minutes of them laying in a comfortable silence together, Sansa suddenly remembered something. "We have dinner at my parents tonight."

"Fuck. Okay, let's get ready. It'll be so fun." Sandor's voice was filled with sarcasm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love it? Hate it? Lot's of emotions in this chapter- both good and bad.


	11. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month- and I've missed writing this story so much but life has been hectic and I've finally had time for it. So here it is I hope you enjoy <3

Sandor felt emotionally exhausted everything that had happened the past two days. It was a roller coaster of emotion, with ups and downs and a lot of tears, not from his but from the little bird, _my little bird._ She'd given him parts of her that she had never have to anyone else before and it felt nice for her to be honest with him as he was to her. The thoughts of her ex, Joffrey, kept coming back to him. All he could think about was making him pay for what he did to her.

Sandor was taken out of thought when he heard Sansa begin speaking next to him, in the passenger seat. "How terribly awkward is this going to be?" Sansa smiled up at him. _She's so beautiful._ Sandor thought of how lucky he was for someone like Sansa to fall for him. It had taken him back when she confessed her love for him. He hadn't expected it this early on, but he'd be lying to say he wasn't in love with her because for once in his life he'd found someone he truly wanted to be with.

"It'll definitely be awkward." Sandor agreed with her as he pulled into her parents driveway. Sandor put the car in park and turned it off before walking around to Sansa's side and opening the door for her. He figured she'd like the kind gesture.

"Such a gentlemen." Sansa said in a sweet voice.

He almost said something in response but Sansa's mother, Cat, came running through the front door. She almost tackled Sansa in a hug. "I've missed you so much, sweet child. I'm sorry your father is being so difficult but you know how he gets." Sansa didn't say anything in response. "Come in, both of you come on in. The other children are off doing their own things so it'll just be the four of us."

"Great." Sandor said sarcastically as they walked into the entrance of the home.

Cat smiled up at him and laughed slightly as Ned came into the living room. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Cat said, "Let's go eat dinner." Ned led the way into the dining hall and they followed him. Sansa gave Sandor a reassuring smile as they sat down. On the table was steak and lobsters with a potato salad.

Sandor began eating the steak as Sansa began talking. "I have really great news. I got a job."

"Oh honey, me and your father already discussed you can work at the law firm and get paid if you wanted to."

"No Cat, I think this will be really good for her. She got this job on her own and hopefully it'll work out but if it doesn't you can always come back and work at the firm." Sansa nodded in response. "So where are you working?"

"Bolton inc. You know the people that own a bunch of stores. I think I'm going to be a receptionist or something, I'm not quiet sure yet. I don't even know how much money I'll be making. Hopefully more than eight dollars an hour. Did you know that some people only make eight dollars an hour, isn't that absloutley crazy. Anyways, I think me getting this job has proven how ready I am to work. I mean if I can get a job on my first try I'm sure I can get as many jobs as I want." Sansa was talking a mile a minute, it was hard to keep up with everything she was saying.

"Wow, I am so proud of you Sansa." Cat said.

"Wait Boltons. That name sounds so familiar." Ned was in deep thought for a moment. "That's right. The son of the company had a sexual harassment lawsuit against him. Sansa, you need to be very careful. If anything happens I want you to tell me right away." When Ned said that it made his skin crawl. He wondered what Sansa had been talking about with the interview and now it only left an even more sour taste in his mouth. He wanted to tell Sansa not work for those creeps and come be his assistant again, but he knew she was so proud of getting a job all on her own and he didn't know the right way to say that he has a bad feeling about this new job of hers.

"Don't worry, daddy. I'll tell you if anything inappropriate happens." _She's lying._ It was always easy to tell when she was lying. Her voice would get slightly higher pithed and she'd look down and sure enough her voice was high pitched and she was looked down at her lap.

"Sansa." Ned said trying to get her attention away from the potatoes she was picking at with her fork. She hummed in response. "We'd like it if you'd move back home, you can still see Clegane if you'd like." Sandor grunted. "But I think it'd be best."

"I don't think so. I mean I have loved living here the past eighteen years, but it's time for me to fly away from the nest." Sandor smirked at her. "Plus I need to learn the real world. I mean from the day I've been moved out I've already learned so much about everything."

"I'm sure Sandor doesn't want you living with him, I mean you two haven't know each other that long." Cat said.

"I don't mind." Sandor said trying to his hardest to not tell them to both to fuck off.

"Mom, I really think this will help me grow as a person and both of you need to respect my decisions." Sansa confidently said.

"You're right, Sansa. I'm sorry. To both of you, I truly am sorry for my behavior." Sandor didn't know how to respond to Ned's words. It seemed like such a stupid thing to apologize for. _He was angry and he said how he felt he shouldn't have to apologize for that._ But then Sandor thought back to Sansa crying. _He hurt her feelings and that is why he is apologizing or perhaps it's because he was being a dick._

"I forgive you." Sansa smiled at him. Sandor figured he was suppose to say something back but he didn't feel the need so he just stayed quiet.

"So Cleagane, are you prepared for court tomorrow?" Ned asked smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah just don't know if my client is. He's still shaken up about the whole thing and really nervous." Sandor knew he was going to win, at least he knew he had to. His client was innocent, there was no doubt in Sandor's mind about that. But whether the court thought so or not was a completely different story.

"It's a shame, what happened to that poor girl." Ned said shaking his head.

"Sweet heart, can we please refrain from discussing such things at the dinner table and in front of our children. For heavens sake, you'll give her nightmares." Cat obviously still saw Sansa as a child.

Sansa laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

* * *

The rest of the dinner consisted of small talk and questions about his life, which most of the questions he dismissed or ignored, but overall the night was a success. It didn't end in tears or yelling and that was always a positive. 

Now, Sandor was laying in bed waiting for Sansa to get out of the bathroom from changing. He found it strange that they had already had sex but she still felt the need to go in the bathroom to change.

Sansa finally emerged from the bathroom wearing only a shirt and underwear. "Fuck." Sandor whispered as Sansa layed down next to him in the bed.

"What?" Sansa asked defenisivly.

"Nothing, you're just sexy." Sandor growled as his hand went to her thigh.

"Thank you." Sansa whispered. "I want to do it again." Sandor laughed at her choice of words. "I want to make love again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess what happens next :)


	12. Sansa

_My first day of work._ Sansa thought as she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked her absolute best. Today would determine whether or not she's good enough for to be something in life rather than just another rich girl living off of her parents. _Ready._ Sansa thought as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the dining room where Sandor was making them breakfast. He was already in his court suit as he called it. It was slightly nicer than his usual work attire. "What do you think?" Sansa asked making Sandor turn around from the stove where he was frying eggs.

"You look beautiful." Sandor walked to Sansa and gave her a quick kiss. "I won't be able to answer the phone or anything today since I'm going to be in court all day but I'll be home around seven." Sandor said turning his attention back to the eggs.

"Okay and than I'll tell you all about how wonderful my day went and than you can tell me how great you did on the case." Sandor put the eggs on the plate with some bacon and handed it to Sansa.

"Sounds like a plan, little bird." Sandor grabbed his plate to and he led her to the breakfast nook. "If things seem off... Just leave."

"Why does everyone think that I got the job just because the boss is a perv? I got the job because I'm smart and capable of getting a great job." Sansa instantly felt bad for snapping at Sandor, she knew he meant well by what he was saying and he was simply worried about her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Sansa started eating her bacon and eggs.

"Don't apologize. You're right. I shouldn't keep bringing it up." Sandor glanced at the clock on the wall. "You're going to be late if you don't leave soon." Sansa quickly shoved the last piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Good bye. Good luck on the case." Sansa quickly planted a quick on Sandor's lips.

"You too." Sandor smiled at her before she headed out the door.

* * *

When Sansa arrived at the building a short girl with brown hair greeted her. "You must be Sansa." It sounded as if she was accusing her of something rather than being friendly.

"Yes, are you Myranda?"

"I am. You're going to answer calls and make appointments. Follow me, I'll show you your office."  _I get my own office!_ Sansa was thrilled at how it was going so far. She knew she was good at managing the phone. "Over here." The girl opened a door for her. Inside was a desk and an office chair with a computer and a phone. "I assume you know how to use a computer and phone."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl rolled her eyes and left. Sansa entered the office and closed the door before sitting down and waiting for someone to call.

Throughout the day she took many calls and made many appointments. She only had thirty minutes before she got to go home. Suddenly she heard the door opening and Ramsay Bolton walked through the door. "I've heard only positive things of you, Miss. Stark. You'll make a great addition to my company."

"Thank you, but I thought it was your fathers company." Ramsay closed the door and his face stiffened.

"Yes, well once my father retires it'll be mine."

"Oh." Sansa smiled and realized that he wasn't leaving. "Was there something you need? Do you need help with something or?" Ramsay walked towards her and reached for her hand and Sansa quickly pulled her hand away and stood up quickly. "He was right."

"Who was right?" Sansa grabbed her bag and went for the door but Ramsay grabbed her. "C'mon baby. Don't you want to keep the job?"

"Sandor. My boyfriend. You better let go of me right now or I'll have you shut down and sue you for all your worth. This is harassment."

"I don't like threats." His grip hardened on her and then quickly loosened and he smiled at her. He reminded her of a snake, like Satan from the bible stories she learned in Sunday school. He was trying to trick her and she knew it just by his sly sleazy smile. "I'm so sorry, Miss. Stark. Your beauty must have done something to me because I'm not being myself. I hope you can forgive me and you'll stay here because I can assure you, this-" He gestured between them. "Will never happen. I won't even try anything again I swear it. I have a girlfriend and I wouldn't want to ruin anything with her. Miss. Stark, if you give me one more chance I won't mess it up, that is a promise."

"I'll have to think about it. I just need to go home and think this whole ordeal over. Thank you, Mr. Bolton and have a nice day." Sansa said before exiting the office and heading for the exit.

* * *

Sansa was sipping on a glass of wine trying to relax from her stressful day. She didn't know what she was going to tell Sandor, she didn't want to prove him right about her only getting the job because of her looks. Although he never said, she knew that's what he thought. Sansa finally heard Sandor start opening the door and when he entered he looked extremely exhausted. "How'd the case go?" Sansa asked as she stood up and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

"It went well. Mainly looking over evidence and shit. How did the job go?" Sandor looked at the table where she was sitting. "Drinking I see, that's not a good sign." _I have to prove him wrong._

"No it went well. It was boring but it went good." 

Sandor stared into her eyes. "You're lying."

"I am not! Why don't you think it could have gone good? I'm good enough, Sandor. Whether you think it or not. Everyone thinks I'm so stupid and I'm tired of it." She didn't understand why Sandor was being so insistent that this job would go wrong. _Well it kind of did go bad._

"I never said that!" Sandor yelled, at first it scared Sansa but then she remembered who Sandor was and she knew he'd never hurt her. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm tired." Sandor pulled her into a hug and she returned the embrace. "Just tell me what happened."

Sansa pulled away from him and sighed. "I really don't know. It happened so quickly. He tried to grab my hand so I left and then he grabbed onto me and let go so I left. It really wasn't a big deal but it didn't feel right, you know? I liked working with you much better but I wanted to prove that I'm smart enough to be someone without the help from others."

"Little bird, you don't need to have a job with some creep to prove that you are smart. I just had a bad feeling in my gut about it and it had nothing to do with you." Sandor exhaled. "I think I should go kick his ass." Sansa couldn't help but bust into a fit of giggles. "What?"

"Nothing, you are just so sweet." Sansa pinched his cheek. "Who knew that the mean old Hound would turn out to be such a sweet boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, little bird."


End file.
